


He Couldn't Be Bad or Mean

by dangerrx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerrx/pseuds/dangerrx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A manor rumored to be occupied by angels sends the Winchester family to Maine, a Halloween party is planned by Dean, and Sam's belief in angels is rewarded when he discovers a man in his bedroom. It's a Casper AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Couldn't Be Bad or Mean

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago and at that time I hadn't seen "Casper" in maybe two years. It was meant to be a drabble, and considering my track record, I cannot tell you what compelled me to write Destiel. Unbeta'd.

They travel up the east coast, headed toward Maine. It’s the first time Dean and Sam have ever been to the state, and there’s a job, so John takes his boys north. There's an old manor in Maine called "Whipstaff," named after its original owner. Hunters of the east have tried to rid it of the spirits, but have been unsuccessful. The spirits claim to be angels, but no one has been able to get rid of them before getting rushed out. Calls from hunters to hunters were made before reaching John, who was living with his boys in Georgia during a lull in hunts.

Sam looks forward to seeing real angels, but doesn't tell Dean or John. Dean is surly about the whole trip, skeptic, convinced it's just another poltergeist wreaking havoc. Neither Dean nor Sam have to tell the other it doesn't matter how they feel; John has a mission, and he plans to follow through.

At their new school, Sam tries to keep it on the down low he's living in the old haunted Whipstaff Manor, but Dean, of course, is quick to inform every one of his family's living arrangement. By the end of the day, everyone in Sam's class knows about the manor and he reluctantly admits, yes, he currently lives in Whipstaff. He is pleasantly surprised when this earns him popularity amongst his peers. 

Back at the Whipstaff Manor, there haven’t been any paranormal exhibitions since they moved in, from what the Winchesters can tell. There were some lights flickering and noises in the attic, but when Sam inspected it, he found it was just a rat chewing through electrical wires. This also explained the dead, slightly burnt smell coming from upstairs. John instructs his boys to keep their EMF reader on person and not to explore the house alone.

"These spirits aren't just driving away civilians; they're claiming to be angels. We have to ensure nobody in the future will be harmed by the manifestations because of their belief."

"Yes sir."

("Hey, Sammy, you need me to hold your hand when you go to the restroom?" "Ugh, Dean, gross.")

Nothing major happens the first week and a half of the Winchesters’ stay. There have been little things, like Dean missing his Walkman and finding it in Sam's room. When Sam got frustrated by his history homework once, he left the room for a snack, and returned to his textbook open to the page with the information he needed. John's alarm clock keeps shutting off in the middle of the night, so every morning he wakes up to it blinking 3:16. The power outage seems to only be affecting John's bedroom because the boys always make it to the bus stop every morning.

Sam is the one to discover an angel.

Sam catches a man in his bedroom when he gets out of the shower. Sam only has a towel wrapped around his waist, and he's admittedly scared shitless because there's a man with crazy hair in a tan coat at his desk looking through his books when Sam is at his most vulnerable. He can't call for help from Dean or his dad or else he'll face the consequences of walking around unarmed, and really, the thought of facing this man is less daunting than facing his dad.

The only thing within reach that Sam could possibly use to protect himself is the iron door knob of the room that broke off the first night they spent in the house. Sam left it on the shelf built into the wall by the door with plans to fix it on the weekend. The man is flipping through Sam's books, reading what looks like Sam's creative writing assignment for English. Sam feels the weight of the door knob in his hand for a second before tightening the grip on his towel and chucking the door knob at the figure.

It hits the man in the back, but he doesn't disappear. He flinches and turns slowly to face Sam.

"Hello Sam," the man says.

The man looks almost as old as Sam's dad, and with the confirmation he is not a ghost, Sam is beyond creeped out that the man is in Sam's room. 

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asks.

The man walks slowly to Sam, says, "I am Castiel. An Angel of the Lord."

Despite all his faith, Sam shakes his head.

"You can't be."

Castiel says, "I am."

Sam asks, "Are you the one that's been haunting the manor?"

Castiel smiles, "No. I am afraid that has been another angel."

"There are more of you here?"

Castiel tells Sam that his brothers Gabriel, Raphael, and Michael are also living in the manor. The four have been living in the house for as long as the manor has been built. The original owner Whipstaff (a great misnomer, Castiel says), being a devout man who welcomed the angels, did what was asked of him from the Lord. After he died, there were a series of other owners whom Raphael, Gabriel, and Michael deemed unworthy of living alongside the angels and were exiled, as were the hunters who passed through.

Castiel tells Sam the Winchesters' souls are worthy enough to know about the angels’ presence, although they are a bit uneasy about the Winchesters being hunters. Gabriel is having a hard time coming to terms with returning to a peaceful life alongside humans and has caused mischief on occasion.

"We have to tell Dean," Sam says.

After Castiel allows Sam to get dressed, the two go downstairs to find Dean. They're unfortunate to find Dean in close reach of a gun because as soon as Sam introduces Castiel as an angel, Dean shoots at him. The gun doesn't affect the angel, but it does cause ringing in Sam's ears.

"I gave him Holy water, I even cut him with silver. Dean, I think he's the real thing."

Dean eyes the man who claims to be an angel, who's standing too close to his little brother.

"So angels are real and three of the Archangels are living in   _this_  house?"

"That is correct," Castiel says.

The Winchester boys leave Castiel to watch TV in the den as they confer in the kitchen. Dean eyes Castiel warily from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Sammy, we have to tell Dad about this."

"Dean, no!" Sam cries. "Dad'll only do everything in his power to get rid of him and the others without listening. He'll tell all his hunter friends when nothing he does works, and they'll all come here. The angels are powerful, Dean. They're not afraid of a couple of humans."

Dean rolls his eyes, "You can't seriously be that worried about something that powerful taking care of itself."

Sam pushes his hair back from his face and sighs.

"Please, Dean? There's a chance we'll actually be able to stay here longer than a month. This might even be the first time we can stay for the rest of the school year."

Dean deflates. He tussles Sam’s hair and smiles.

"You're lucky I like you, kid," Dean says.

Back in the den, Castiel is watching an episode of "Reading Rainbow" and interacting with the program.

"I am asked questions, but my answers are not acknowledged," Castiel says.

Sam laughs at Castiel’s frustration, but Dean shakes his head.

"Listen, uhm, Castiel? We think it's best our dad doesn't know about you angels living here."

Castiel frowns.

"Just as a precaution!" Sam says. "We're just worried more hunters will come."

Castiel nods, "All right."

"For your own safety, it's probably best you and the other angels stay hidden while we're here."

Sam tugs on Dean's elbow, "But Dean, that's not fair, they were here first."

"I understand," Castiel says.

"Cas, no, you don't--"

"Sam," Castiel interrupts. "We angels have been waiting for souls worthy enough to protect. We believe your family to be...important. I am willing to appeal to the others."

Sam is still reluctant, but Dean claps his hands together and says, "Great! Okay, you go ahead and flitter off to tell the others, or however it is angels get around, and when you come back, don't go anywhere where my dad can see you."

"You can stay in my room or Dean's room," Sam suggests.

Before Dean can contradict Sam, Castiel disappears.

"So. How do you think we're gonna live now, knowing angels exist?" Sam asks.

"We're gonna have to depend on the hardest part of hunting, Sammy," Dean grimaces. "Research."

When John is around, Castiel and the other angels stay hidden, although Sam has yet to meet the archangels. Sam spends his evenings after dinner up in his room, indulging his curiosity and asking Castiel a multitude of questions ranging from the practical ("Is there anything that can hurt angels?" "Yes, but I believe it best at this time that you not know.") to semi-coherent as Sam is drifting off late at night ("Were dragons ever real?" "Yes. But they did not have wings.").

Castiel enjoys spending time with the youngest Winchester, but John, getting frustrated by his continual failure in catching any ghosts, has Dean and Sam find an afterschool program to join while he scopes the house alone. Sam is able to find a niche with the school's Academic Decathlon team while Dean fits in impressing the kids who want to know more about the nation-trotting ne'er-do-well.

A cute girl from Dean's math class brings up Halloween and Dean, ever intrigued by the prospect of his peers in scantily clad costumes, says he's a fan of Halloween himself and has never been to a Halloween party--a line he uses every year. A guy in Dean's history class (a great connection, but flaky during presentation days) starts suggesting the Whipstaff Manor as a location. When the girls say they're willing go early to help decorate and stay late to help clean up, well, Dean's only human.

Sam is less than thrilled when Dean tells him the plan back at the manor.

"Dean, we can't have people in the house," Sam hisses. "Raphael will convert them to Christianity, Michael will damn them for devil worship, and Gabriel will kill them and make it looks like an accident."

"Eh, they can use this as an opportunity to lighten up. Especially Cas, he's always walking around like he's got a stick up his ass."

"I do not," Castiel frowns, glancing at his backside.

"Good luck convincing Dad to let you have it here," Sam says smugly. 

As luck would have it, John sits his sons down at the kitchen table that night and says, "Boys, I have to leave for a week. Nothing's happening here and there's an emergency in South Dakota. I need you to stick together, and call me if anything happens. I'll be damned if I let those sons of bitches ghosts get away on my watch."

"Yes sir."

("Hey, Sammy, what do you think would be hotter, a sexy tiger or a sexy witch?" "Ugh, Dean... The witch.")

Sam is surprised Dean takes to planning the party like a fish to water, but Sam maintains his reservations. Sick of hearing how Dean will get Castiel to "scare one of the junior-girls into my arms and the rest will be history," Sam plans on spending the night at one of his teammate's house.

"I gave his mom your phone number, so if you get a call, pretend you're Dad."

"I'll never understand why you hang out with nerds. They probably all have a nut allergy."

Sam continues, "Tomorrow is my meet, it's gonna be two hours away, and I won't be back until late."

Dean nudges Sam out the door, "Okay, okay, just go already."

With the whole house to himself, Dean feels inclined to jumpstart the Halloween party a week early, but knowing that's exactly what's expected of him, he goes up to his room.

He's never seen any of the archangels but he knows they're always around. He thinks he's caught a glimpse of one of them watching over Sam when he passed Sam's bedroom one night. He tried asking Castiel about it the next morning, but Castiel said it might have just been Michael and not to worry. Sam said he's spoken to Gabriel, but the angel has never manifested. It reminded Dean too much of movies where the kids talk to something no one else can see. He asked Sam not to tell him any more stories about Gabriel, though he did tell Sam to warn him the next time Gabriel messed with the water heater before Dean took a shower.

The manor has two stories, an attic large enough to walk around in, and an empty cellar. With the kitchen and den connected in the back of the house, the house opens to a wide foyer where Castiel has informed the Winchester brothers Whipstaff held social gatherings and receptions for his closest friends. An accordion wall divides the foyer from the dining room and from there is the entrance to the kitchen, the den, and back to the foyer. Castiel has shown Sam the manor's original blueprints as well as any following documents referencing renovation.

Upstairs are the main bedroom, four smaller rooms, and a bathroom. John stays in the main room, hoping it'll be the first place Whipstaff will appear, if he is the one that's been haunting the manor. At the other end of the hall, Dean keeps his bags and Sam sleeps in the room next to him, closest to the restroom. According to Castiel, the four smaller rooms were built by Whipstaff for the archangels, the two closest to Whipstaff being reserved for Raphael and Gabriel. Dean's room was for Michael, and Sam's was for another archangel. As the fourth archangel has yet to return to earth, Castiel claimed the room as his own.

Dean doesn't dare enter the main bedroom, but he can see into Sam's room when he reaches the top of the stairs. Sam's room has quickly become filled with old Whipstaff documents Castiel pulled down from the attic. Dean is surprised by the disarray in Sam's room, from the door-less closet's floor littered with clothes to the book stacks on the desk and near the bed. The armchair in the corner of the room, underneath a window and near the head of the bed, is clear of mess, however.

Dean takes an old army bag from his temporary room and stuffs it with Sam's clothes.

"Cas!" he calls as he kicks old documents out of his way. "I'm headed to the laundromat, and--"

"Hello, Dean."

Dean clutches his head, sighs, "Jesus, Cas..."

"I apologize for scaring you."

"You didn't scare me, just... I'm going to the laundromat, and Sam's not going to be back until tomorrow."

Castiel nods. "I shall wait here until you return."

Dean lifts the army bag over his shoulder, "If you need anything, you have one of my other phones and you know which one to call, right?"

"Yes, but there is nothing I need that could not be acquired myself."

Dean nods, "Are you sure? You know you don't have to stay here. You could come with me."

Castiel opens his mouth, but closes it a moment later and shakes his head.

"Okay," Dean says, more than accustomed to Castiel's antisocial behavior.

Dean pulls down a book at random from Sam's bookshelf and lightly pats Castiel on the shoulder with it on his way out of the room. He eyes the stairs' handrail--he's been tempted to slide down it since they first entered the dusty manor--but he takes the stairs by foot, occasionally taking two at a time.

At the laundromat, Dean flips through the book he took from Sam's room. It's a paperback textbook from the local library on angel lore. It automatically opens to a page near the end where Dean finds folded over notebook paper. The page is dog-eared and has a small paragraph in the middle of the page subtitled "Casiel." Dean scans the words, reading about an angel of tears and ruler of the Seventh Heaven. In the margins is Sam's handwriting, " _Cass??_ "

On the paper, Sam has written information about Castiel otherwise unavailable in the meager paragraph in the book. Dean learns that, despite saying he has no need for food, Castiel likes mangos and strawberries and doesn't like the string of bananas but is willing to have bananas in a smoothie. Castiel's favorite time in Heaven is during any holiday where he listens to children choirs singing, regardless of their religion. In the army of Heaven, Castiel is a subordinate to the three archangels of the Whipstaff Manor, whom he considers his brothers. After Whipstaff died, the angels took over the  manor, but it wasn't long before the house began being shown for sale.

Castiel was the first angel to attempt to communicate with a potential buyer, but at his sudden appearance, the rumor began that the house was haunted. Michael and Raphael were delighted to have the house to themselves, but Castiel couldn't help but feel he was solely responsible for scaring away humans. Any subsequent visits from humans were continued to be spoiled, if not by Castiel's social shortcomings, by the Archangel's verdict that the souls were unworthy and driving the humans away. Castiel has been wary of appearing to humans, but now that the Winchesters live in Whipstaff Manor, he revels in the sin of pride at having friends in Sam and Dean.

Dean reads through the notes as he loads the damp clothes into the dryer. Sam talks about Castiel showing Sam a hidden space in the manor where Whipstaff hid a library of religious texts and other paraphernalia. Whipstaff believed Lucifer would rise of from Hell and worked to compile information  supporting his theory like a hunter from scratch. There's no other mention in Sam's notes of the devil.

Dean tucks the papers gently back into the book at the buzzing of the dryer and holds the book under his arm. When he returns to the manor, Castiel is sitting in the armchair of Sam’s room, his hands folded on his lap, looking out the window.

He turns to Dean and nods, "Hello, Dean."

"Yeah, hi, Cas."

"You appear troubled."

Dean huffs a laughs, shakes his head, "Nah, I'm fine. You?"

Castiel appears to mull this over and says, "I am fine as well."

"Good, good."

Castiel remains sitting in silence as Dean places the book back on the shelf and divides Sam's clothes in the set of drawers by the closet.

Dean attempts to tidy up the piles of books and papers, but Castiel hesitantly says, "I believe Sam has those in an order of sorts."

"Ah," Dean lets the papers on Archangel weapons fall to the floor. Dean sits on the edge of Sam's bed, across Castiel. "So, Cas..."

Castiel's stare puts Dean on edge. It's hard for him to reconcile the lonely angel of Sam's notes with the angel Dean knows has been spending hours patiently answering Sam's questions and genuinely asking his own. 

"Thanks, you know?" Dean says. "Thank you for letting us stay here and for hanging out with Sammy. I know he can be whiney, but I really think you're his best friend."

Castiel ducks his head, but Dean can see a small smile playing on Castiel's lips.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel says.

For the rest of the weekend, Dean makes an effort to get to know Castiel. Castiel is blunt to a fault, speaking whatever is on his mind immediately after forming the thought, it seems. Dean tends to roll his eyes at some of the observations Castiel makes, but Dean admires Castiel's eagerness in understanding humans of the modern world. Castiel is accustomed to speaking in formalities and sometimes resorts to phrases Dean has only ever heard in old black and white films. Castiel tells Dean everything he's learned since being on Earth was at the hands of Whipstaff.

"I am, however, proficient in the history of humanity before 1927."

Castiel follows Dean through the manor as Dean cleans up the mess the Winchesters have accumulated, all the while answering Dean's own questions about how Castiel feels about life.

"What I'm saying is...have you ever...masturbated?"

Castiel frowns, "Is that a primary concern of all humans?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You are not the first to ask."

Castiel admits to missing Heaven and exploring earth without a vessel.

"Wait," Dean pauses in rolling out the dough for a pie he was making. "'Vessel'?"

Castiel explains to Dean the shortcomings of the human perception and the energy required of angels to maintain their essence, their Grace, on a plane comfortable for humans. Learning the body of Castiel's is just a loaner irks Dean's hunter-intuition. Castiel assures Dean the man who originally claimed Castiel's body was a religious man, willing to do anything of him required by the Lord. Dean eyes Castiel's vessel. 

"What happened to him?" Dean asks.

"He is at peace."

Castiel offers to place the pie in the hot oven, and that's the end of that discussion.

When it's cooled, Dean takes the pie and TV tray to the den and invites Castiel to sit next him on the threadbare couch. Dean and Sam spent the first three days living in the manor cleaning off dust bunnies and cobwebs. The only furniture in the house had been the beds that belonged to the angels. It didn't take long for Dean to find a thrift store in town where he purchased trays and ordered a floor TV and cheap sofa to be delivered to the manor. John hadn't been excited that Dean spent his money, but by the end of the week, the Winchester family gathered together for pizza and  _TGIF_  on the TV.

"Do you watch TV?" Dean asks.

Castiel pokes at his own slice of pie and shakes his head.

"I prefer to read as I find the pace of television to be rather slow."

"You know there are other shows besides the kids’ shows on PBS, right?"

The two share Dean's pie as they watch  _Family Matters_  . Castiel says he does not need sustenance, but Dean goads him into sharing the dish by saying humans are uncomfortable eating alone. Castiel humors Dean's recommendations of television programming, asking questions about the contents of commercials.

Before Dean knows it, it's been more than five hours since Castiel sat down to watch TV. The pie is halfway gone, the rest cold. A commercial advertising low car prices had Castiel asking Dean why the cars were vastly different than the ones of Whipstaff. Dean told Castiel every bit of information he retained of American vehicles from World War II to the present, emphasizing the overall superiority of the 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Castiel's usual composure has relaxed, slouched in his seat next to Dean, head tilted towards Dean, resting on the back of the sofa. Castiel's smile comes out easier than Dean is used to.

"Sorry if I'm getting on your nerves, Cas. You can tell me to shut up whenever you want."

Castiel grins shyly. He says, "I think I rather enjoy the stories you Winchesters have told me."

"Yeah? What has Sam been telling you?"

"Sam tells me he is enjoying school and the educational after-school program he participates in."

Dean rolls his eyes, but a surge of pride and affection rushes through him.

"He has told me about exploring America with you and your father, fighting monsters,” Castiel says. "Sam is making a great effort not to 'rub it in' that he was right about angels."

Dean chuffs at Castiel's use of air quotes.

"I appreciate the tales of your travels the most," Castiel says. If Dean hadn't spent the day with Castiel, he wouldn't have heard the hint of wistfulness in his tone.

"What do you miss most about being outside the manor?" Dean asks.

Castiel thinks.

He says, "In Heaven I could watch the flight patterns of the butterflies and the birds. It never ceased to amaze me the relationship between parents and their offspring, especially amongst humans. It was interesting to see how humanity's evolution is not always linear."

Castiel closes his eyes, "There is a spot on earth, outside of town, where I find my most peace. It's the closest place outside of Heaven where I could feel my Father and brothers' love."

Dean studies the smooth features of Castiel's face. He notes the lack of breath that passes through Castiel's nose, yet Dean can make out the way Cas' eyes fidget behind his eyelids. Sam has told Dean about Castiel's occasional bursts of humanity before Castiel catches himself and returns to an air of disinterest. Dean doesn’t see that composure. He sees someone who's been stuck in a long-gone man's house with only distant brothers and a vague military command that keeps him from leaving.

"Can you show me?"

Castiel's eyes snap open, "Show you?"

Dean shrugs, "Yeah. Dad's not around, there's no reason you should have to stay in the manor. And tell you what, if you do something that's not human, I'll call you on it."

Castiel nods his head slowly. "That sounds...acceptable."

"Okay," Dean jumps up from the couch. "So where is it?"

Without a word, Castiel stands as well. Dean doesn't have time to pull away before Castiel touches his shoulder and they are no longer in the manor. Dean feels the pie threatening to come back up. His knees shake, and Castiel's hold on his arm is the only thing keeping him up. He concentrates on settling his stomach before acknowledging their location.

"A lighthouse?"

The moon hangs low in the sky, a vibrant orange that shines against the rippling water like twinkling lights on a Christmas tree. Dean holds his breath, training his eyes on the view beyond them and not the rocks below. The height is almost too much. He lets out the breath when a strong, cold breeze rushes past them.

"How 'bout we sit?" he says through chattering teeth.

Castiel takes Dean's hand and gently leads him down. Dean relaxes some, forgetting the height for a moment and focusing on the sound of the waves and the slow revolution of the light from the lighthouse.

"This place is pretty nice. How'd you find it?"

"While we angels primarily reside in Whipstaff, Gabriel oftentimes leaves to explore earth and humanity while Michael is unaware. I confess I've let my interests in my Father's creations compel me to exploring as well."

Dean nudges Castiel, "Cas, you rebel."

They watch the moon lifting higher in the sky, getting further away from them. Castiel stays close to Dean and releases the warmth of his Grace. It's been too long since the last time Dean shared a quiet moment like this and the one of the only times in Dean's life where he's been able to share it with someone other than Sam.

Dean breaks the silence, "Cas, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You said your brothers think me and Sam are worthy enough to know about angels."

It's been something that's muddled Dean's mind since Castiel said it.

"Correct."

"What makes us so special?" Dean asks.

"I am unable to answer that right now."

"But there is something about us, right?" Dean insists. "Otherwise you wouldn't have wasted your time?"

"Yes."

Dean turns to Castiel's profile. The angel sits, back curved forward, his knees up to his chest and his arms resting on top. It's how Dean is sitting, but Castiel looks tense, ready to get up any moment. He looks statuesque, the very combination of angel and soldier.

"Cas?" Dean asks a touch more hesitant than before.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Do you know anything about my mom?"

A smile plays on Castiel's lips when he mutters, "Your brother asked me the same question."

Castiel's smile drops and he sighs, head remaining forward to the sky.

"I have never encountered her, but I have heard from brothers in Heaven stories of a soul responsible for two forms with a bond beyond that which I can explain to you on this plane."

Castiel catches Dean's eyes before he pushes himself up. He offers Dean a hand. Dean takes it and within a second of standing, Dean finds himself in his bedroom of the manor, feeling bile rising up his stomach. He rushes to the restroom, distantly mourning the pie he made.

He returns to his room where Castiel stands stiffly by the bed.

"I don't think I want to travel like that again," Dean says.

Castiel nods, "I understand."

Dean turns back when he hears Sam call out from downstairs.

"Dean, I'm back!"

Castiel and Dean walk to the top of the stairs and wait as Sam trudges up them.

"I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow after your meet?" Dean asks.

Sam's step falters. He groans, "I got kicked out of the sleepover."

"How does one get kicked out of a sleepover?" Castiel asks.

"One gets kicked out of a sleepover when one's switchblade is found in one's backpack when one's friend's mom was snooping through one's stuff."

"That's how," Dean says, sounding rational.

Castiel is confused by the sarcastic tone of Sam's somewhat sincere words. He nods slowly.

“What did you guys do after I left?” Sam asks.

“Eh, not much,” Dean shrugs. “Laundry, pie, TV. Oh, and Cas flew me out of town.”

Sam’s eyes widen. He looks from Cas to Dean, "You flew with Cas? What was it like?"

Dean holds onto his settled stomach, but the sharp sting of mouthwash on his tongue is a grim reminder of the experience.

"I wouldn't recommend it."

By the end of the following week, the whole school seems to know about the Halloween party Dean is hosting at the Whipstaff Manor. It’s the main topic of conversation; even the kids who claim to be above it. Sam grumbles about inviting the entire student body, but he has a slight change of heart at the end of the week when a sophomore in his pre-Cal class gives him her RSVP. He keeps his resolve in the face of Dean, reluctant to forget all his reservations. He complains about the mess that'll be left and food that needs to be provided and the possibility of underage drinking.

"Cas will take care of that, won't you, buddy?" Dean says.

Up until that point, Castiel had been content to sit quietly on the floor with Sam as the boy did his homework and occasionally complain about the upcoming party. Dean was leaning against the kitchen counter, eating a jumbo bag of potato chips and offering corrections to both Sam's mistakes on his work and his creative hypotheses about how the night will end.

"You think you can clean up and reset everyone's alcohol levels?" Dean asks.

Before Dean can respond, Sam says, "Don't involve Cas in this."

Dean groans, "What about food? Like it or not, Sammy, people are comin’ and we're gonna have sports teams worth of hormonally-charged teenagers barging in demanding to be fed."

Sam hums, but he doesn't respond.

"Cas, you think you can pick us up some refreshments for the party?"

"I would not mind."

Castiel doesn't give Dean time to pull his wallet out before flying out of the kitchen, leaving the Winchester brothers alone. Sam and Dean share a fond smile.

"What do you think about inviting Castiel to the party?" Dean asks.

Sam sighs, "You know I'm still not a hundred percent behind the party, I don't know why you're asking me when you should be asking him."

"Yeah, but it's not really his scene, right? He's more of a...quiet, nerdy type. Like you."

Sam chooses to ignore Dean's jab and asks, "What, why are you so worried about it?"

Dean fiddles with the tab of his soda.

"Dean," Sam smirks. "Do you...do you have a crush on an angel?"

Dean puts the soda to his mouth and begins chugging.

Sam laughs, "That's hilarious! Not just any angel-- _Cas_  . "

Dean nearly chokes, "Hey, you're friends with him."

"Yeah, but I don't want to get in his pants."

Dean hadn't considered going that far, but he's not completely against the thought. He asks, "You're not freaking out about the semi-gay thing?"

Sam lifts up a shoulder. "Castiel once explained to me angels don't really have genders. Besides, I'm more worried about you. What's that girl from your math class gonna do when she shows up to your party and sees you with an older guy?"

"You're right, that might be a problem." Dean clicks his teeth. He shrugs carelessly, "Eh, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

Sam's lips flatten in discontent, and he returns to his homework.

Dean gets a call from John that night, a terse conversation about John being hung up with a wound from a werewolf on his leg and unable to return for another day or two. He breaks the news to Sam, who isn't surprised. Sam tells Castiel as much that night as they're sharing the ice cream Castiel acquired that wouldn't fit in the ancient deep freeze.

"He's always flaking out on us. He scares the Hell out of Dean every time."

"Does he scare you?" Castiel asks.

"No," Sam manages to say around a mouthful of neapolitan. He swallows and says, "Well, sometimes. Maybe."

"Is hunting the reason you do not like the Halloween holiday?"

"Kind of? I dunno."

Sam eats too much ice cream and complains of a stomachache. He lies down on the floor, too sick to pretend he doesn't like using Castiel's leg as a pillow and feeling the angel card at his hair.

"Dean wants you to come to the Halloween party," Sam says. "Will you?"

Castiel hums, "I am not sure that would be wise."

Sam looks up at Castiel, "There's gonna be a lot of people, so no one will even notice you. You can wear a mask and hang out with me if you get uncomfortable."

"It would be nice to see the ways of human interaction again." 

Sam smiles and closes his eyes.

"Will you tell me another story about Whipstaff?" Sam asks.

"All right."

Somewhere between Castiel telling Sam about the horse Whipstaff used to have named Peony and the time Castiel gently led away an infestation of bees, Sam falls asleep. Sam stirs when he hears Dean clomp into the kitchen. He's not as uncomfortable as he thought he'd be, sleeping on a kitchen floor, so he stays where he is, head on Castiel's lap.

"You were here all night?" he hears Dean whisper.

"Yes," Castiel says. "I was watching over Sam.”

Sam smiles reflexively at the confused tone in Castiel's response.

“You know that’s creepy, right?” Dean asks.

Dean and Castiel continue to talk quietly as Sam goes in and out of consciousness. He catches bits and pieces of their conversation, their voices low where Sam has to strain to hear. Over the sounds of Dean making breakfast, he hears Dean asking Castiel to the party. Sam bites his tongue at Dean stumbling over his words, asking Castiel if the other angels would like to come as well.

“My brothers and I are always around, but I would be happy to extend the invitation.” Castiel says. “Thank you, Dean.”

“No problem.”

“When Mr. Whipstaff was alive, the manor was full of people and parties. I oftentimes miss the intimacy of the events.”

“No kidding?”

Sam smiles, falling back to sleep. He wakes up again when he hears a shift in Dean’s tone.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

Sam can barely make out when Dean moves close to whisper, "Can I keep you?"

Sam clenches his eyes shut. He regrets not leaving the room when he awoke the first time. He feels Castiel budge just a fraction.

A beat, and Castiel says, "Yes, Dean." 

Dean huffs out a laugh, "Thanks Cas."

There’s silence in the room that’s interrupted by Dean crowing, "Wake up, Sammy!"

Dean sends Castiel out to rent a folding table and chairs. Sam and Dean hook up a boom box at the corner of the foyer where Dean proclaims there to be the best acoustics.

"Do you even know where he's getting all this stuff from?" Sam asks, vetting Dean's music.

"I trust him," Dean shrugs.

Sam insists on streamers and balloons that he ties and hangs up on the staircase. Dean says it's too dorky, but considering Dean found a tape with “Monster Mash” to play during the party, Sam claims Dean's opinion void.

Sam found a tie-dye shirt in the attic and a bandanna and says he's going as a hippie. Dean wears a leather vest and shrugs when Sam asks what he is.

"A biker?"

Sam rolls his eyes. He asks Cas, "What are you gonna wear?"

Castiel looks down at his form. He holds open his coat, a ruffled suit underneath. Castiel has taken to fashioning his hair from its disheveled look to an actual combed fashion, per Sam's suggestion.

"No offense, Cas, but you're gonna weird everyone out," Dean says.

Sam hates to agree with Dean on most things, but besides his hair, Castiel doesn't look much different than the first time Sam saw him.

"There isn't anything else in the attic?" Dean asks.

Sam shakes his head, "All I found was an old white dress."

Dean looks at Castiel, considering.

"No!" Sam turns to Castiel, "Cas, you don't have to wear a dress if you don't want to."

Dean and Sam argue about the appropriateness of a seemingly-older man in a dress at a party with teenagers. Castiel listens to their debate, not understanding entirely the situation. Dean is cut off mid-rant by the giant doorbell going off.

"Your guests are here," Sam says snidely.

"You're gonna have to figure out something for Cas to wear," Dean says.

"It is all right," Castiel says, earning the attention of the Winchesters. "I shall...'figure something out.'"

Sam and Dean are reluctant to leave Castiel, but with the bell ringing, they leave him and rush to greet the attendees. Sam dims the chandelier that hangs in the ceiling of the foyer. The first people to arrive are some girls from Sam's homeroom who bring sodas and small cupcakes decorated with purple and orange frosting. They marvel at the huge foyer, envious that for as long as they lived in the town, they'd never been able to look inside the manor.

"Would you like a tour of the place?" Sam asks.

The girls giggle and follow Sam upstairs.

"Keep your bedroom door open, Sammy!" Dean calls.

As the night progresses, the manor fills up with the noise of dozens of teenagers. Dean and Sam, with the help of Sam's little girl friends, greet the guests, compliment their costumes, and ensure everyone isn't dying of hunger.

Dean reconsiders ever thinking throwing a party would be a good idea, but every time a cheerleader dressed as a genie ( _I Dream of Jeannie_ -style, not actual djinn) tells him, "Great party Winchester," he has to tip a hat to his ingenuity. Top 40 pop songs are being played on the boom box, which Dean surprisingly doesn't mind. People are dancing and mingling and the party would be perfect, except a certain invited angel has yet to make his appearance.

Dean catches Sam when Sam's date heads up to the restroom.

"Hey," he hisses over the music. "You seen Cas?"

Sam shakes his head, "No. I thought he would've been here by now, or with you."

The two look through the crowd. Sam says, "I told him he could wear a mask, maybe that's why we haven’t been able to find him."

Dean makes his way through the guests, asking everyone he passes how they're doing, all the while listening for Castiel's voice. Knowing Castiel, he would be standing against the wall or in the kitchen, but the only people against the wall are some jocks and band nerds and in the kitchen are a couple of goths giving eyeliner tips to freshmen.

Dean sulks by the snack table, eating "fun-size" candy bars. Not even the fifth play of "Monster Mash" cheers him up. He wanted to share the night with Castiel, show Castiel a new experience like Castiel had with him up on the lighthouse. From the corner of his eye, he sees people going up and down the stair and distantly acknowledges the trouble they might get into. Sam assured him Castiel locked their bedroom doors (except Dean's, of course), but Dean knows the temptation of an empty room at a party.

"Hello, Dean," someone says above the music.

Dean flinches, not seeing someone sneak up beside him. He wants to curse the guy out, but when he turns to the kid, a name doesn't come to mind. The boy looks familiar, though Dean can't recall having the boy in any of his classes.

"Don't..." Dean struggles not to raise his voice. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sam suggested I address you so as to not startle you..." the boy frowns.

"Wait."

Dean takes a step back. He studies the boy's frown. His hair is awkwardly flat, his demeanor is stiff. He's wearing what Dean swears is one of his old shirts he hasn't felt he could afford to throw out yet and jeans Dean knows are definitely his that fit a little loose.

"Cas?" Dean asks.

The boy smiles, says again, quieter, "Hello, Dean."

"Holy crap."

"Gabriel suggested I look age appropriate when I arrive."

A laugh is startled out of Dean.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"I borrowed some of your clothes, I hope you don't mind," Castiel tugs at the black t-shirt he wears. "I am a hunter."

This time, Dean doesn't rein his laughter.

Dean takes Castiel's hand and leads him around the party. He introduces Castiel to the cute girl from his math class (who raises an eyebrow at their hands, but smiles through her fake vampire teeth), Dean's friend from history class, and points out a sophomore in Dean's biology class who is in competition with Sam. 

When Dean finds Sam, he's surprised at Sam's lack of reaction.

"Well, Dean, Gabriel's an archangel," he says, like that explains away the de-aging of Castiel's vessel. Which Dean supposes it does, but he stubbornly refuses to accept it that easily.

Castiel is intrigued by the costumes and candy, eating the latter happily and with no inhibitions. Dean attempts to teach Castiel to dance, with little success. Dean is shocked at Castiel’s initiative when the music slows down and Castiel takes Dean's hand and brings Dean's body close to his with a tug on Dean's bare waist.

"Mr. Whipstaff had sister who taught me how to dance," Castiel explains.

"I didn't know Whipstaff had a sister."

After they dance, Dean and Castiel don't do much but sit on the stairs and trade stories about their brothers. Castiel is relaxed, and Dean has to wonder if it's the youth of his vessel that has Castiel feeling comfortable. Dean doesn't know what compels him--he doesn't think he can honestly say it's because Castiel no longer looks like someone old enough to be Dean's dad--but he stops Castiel to grab the back of Castiel's neck.

"Dean?"

"Sorry, Cas, just..." Dean studies this face, this recognizable, different, but definitely   _Cas'_  face. He moves in to whisper in Castiel's ear, "Can I keep you?"

Castiel's eyes slip close when he responds, "Yes, Dean."

They sit close together, against the banister. Party guests have been passing by them, leaving Castiel to move towards Dean whenever someone uses the stairs. Dean keeps his focus on the calm trust of Castiel's face in the low light. He hums, pushing his fingers through the hair at Castiel's nape, leaning in and pressing his lips lightly to Castiel's.

In the back of Dean's mind, he knows Castiel can't breathe, but he feels Castiel let out a puff of air from his nose. Dean brings Castiel closer, moving his lips gently. He pulls back and places one last chaste kiss against Castiel's mouth.

They slowly open their eyes. Dean watches the chandelier lights reflecting in Castiel's eyes.

"Can we do that again?" Castiel asks.

Dean nods, laughs at Castiel's eager lean and series of inexperienced kisses he lays on Dean. Dean gently pushes Castiel away from him.

"Was that not right?" Castiel asks.

Dean laughs, "It's fine, Cas... Do you wanna try more?"

Castiel frowns, thinks. He says, "Yes, I think I do."

Dean jumps up, tugs on Castiel's hands and runs them up the stairs. He pushes open the door to his room to a cloud of smoke. Coughing, eyes watering, he waves it away.

"The cops are down the street," he says. "Everybody out!"

The kids lying on his bed and on the floor grab their abandoned Halloween costumes and rush past Dean and Castiel.

"Great party, Dan!" someone says.

"Yeah, thanks, Winchester!"

When the room is clear, Dean pulls Castiel inside and closes and locks the door behind them. Castiel wrinkles his nose. Dean rushes to open the window and laughs nervously as he waves the smoke out.

"Sorry," Dean says.

Castiel shakes his head, "It's all right."

Castiel looks around Dean's room. Dean's room is not as decorated with tchotchkes as Sam's room nor does it have the paperwork Sam has compiled from school and research. Castiel pulls out the wrinkles of the small bed and lies out in the middle. Dean can't tell exactly how nervous Castiel is, despite the awkward manner Castiel holds himself. Dean sits beside Castiel.

"So you're sure?"

"Yes, Dean," Castiel nods. He lays his hand on one of Dean's hands.

"Positive?"

Castiel rolls his eyes, " _Yes_ , Dean."

Dean fits his fingers in between Castiel's and lies beside him. He leans over Castiel and says, "I don't know how I'm gonna handle you spending time with Sam if you start acting like him."

Castiel pulls Dean down by his vest and nothing is said from either one of them for a while.

At midnight, when the party has yet to wind down and Sam's date has been gone for more than an hour, Sam heads upstairs and bangs on Dean's door.

"Dean! Can you do something about everyone? I’m tired."

Inside Dean's room, Castiel (costume discarded), continues learning how to chart the inside of Dean's mouth with his tongue as he snaps his fingers.

The power shuts out and Sam hears screaming from downstairs. He looks over the banister, but he can barely make out everyone rushing to leave the manor. He hears some people yelling "Ghosts!" and makes note to take that up with Gabriel in the morning.

Sam wakes up late the next morning and has to rush to get dressed and downstairs. Dean has breakfast ready for Sam, a plate of eggs, bacon, hash browns, with glasses of orange juice and milk. Before Sam can question the excess of food, he notices Dean and Castiel standing by the sink, sharing a mug of coffee. Castiel, returned to his older self, shares shy smiles with Dean.

"Thanks for the breakfast," Sam says.

"No problem," Dean shrugs.

Sam curbs the urge to tease Dean, but it isn’t difficult considering the affectionate look on Castiel's face. Sam eats his breakfast quickly and leaves to meet his date from last night. Sam leaves Dean and Castiel in the kitchen without a word, for once optimistic about the life the Winchesters are now living.

After school the next Wednesday, Sam and Dean return home to find the Impala parked in front of the manor. Inside, John is asleep on the couch, a plethora of beer bottles around him. When he wakes up early the next morning, he instructs the boys to pack up.

"We're headed out," he says.

The two nod.

Sam pleads with Castiel to do something, anything to convince John that staying would be best.

"Please," Sam says, eyes burning with unshed tears. "Please, Cas, have Gabriel turn the lights off again, or, or Raphael make all the water in the house boil, something, please, Cas."

Dean leans against the door, arms crossed. He doesn't look at Castiel where the angel is sitting on the arm chair of Sam's room. The room is cleared away of any evidence Sam ever lived within its walls.

Castiel sighs, "I am sorry, Sam. Dean. The archangels think it best we no longer interfere on earth."

By noon, the Impala is packed, John waiting impatiently as his sons comb through the manor one last time.

Castiel pulls both of the Winchesters into tight hugs. Sam rubs his face against Castiel's coat and Dean kisses Castiel on the jaw. Castiel watches from the roof of the manor as the Impala speeds out of town.

Castiel returns to Heaven. The Winchesters are on the road again.

Years later, when the Whipstaff Manor is a beyond-distant memory, when John is gone, the Winchester brothers get wind of a vindictive angel. Sam wants to believe it can be true, but this time around, Dean is right. Dean's heart isn't in it when he gloats to Sam about angels, but he's just as disappointed as his brother that angels are no longer on earth. He is a little surprised to learn Sam is still praying.

After Dean dies, Sam's prayers remain unanswered. He turns to a reformed demon, Ruby, as the closest being that can help him.

Dean's Hell is never-ending until he makes the choice to rid himself of humanity, an apology to Sam on his mind every day he wakes up to slash at souls deserving of punishment.

When Dean wakes up to find himself in a coffin, a torture he hasn't experienced in weeks, he realizes he's no longer in Hell. He fights to get out, fights to convince Bobby he's real, fights to convince Sam he's real and alive. He's appreciative and upset that Sam would risk himself to get Dean back from Hell, but when Sam tells him nothing he did worked, Dean knows they have to find who brought him back.

The psychic, Pamela, speaks to a "Castiel," but when the thing burns her eyes, Sam and Dean think it can't be that gentle soldier from Whipstaff. Dean takes it upon himself to find out what this thing claiming to be Cas really is. He secludes himself in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere, an arsenal of sigils and texts around him in addition to actual firepower. He summons the thing, imagining if Bobby were with him, the old man would call him crazy and stop the process.

He waits and waits, and when he's about to give up, he hears a wind blowing outside the warehouse. The lights inside flare and pop, and the doors open up. A figure walks inside and Dean shoots. He grabs Ruby's knife, but stop when the figure gets to him.

He recognizes the face. It’s a face that's been ingrained in his mind since he was a kid, with eyes that bring a shiver up his spine and remind him of lighthouses and the reflection of the moon against the ocean. He doesn't give in to the itch in his hands yearning to reach out and bring Castiel into a hug. He's too jolted by his rebirth and Castiel's reappearance to be anything other than angry.

"Why'd you do it, Cas?" Dean growls.

There's a scowl on Castiel's face that has Dean uneasy.

"Because God commanded it," Castiel says. "Because we have work for you."


End file.
